


Lamenya

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光正在变成龙的埃喵和正在老去的光呆年末摸鱼，更新不定
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. dra[h]or[h]

埃斯蒂尼安觉得，日照的时间正在逐渐缩短。  
小时候的他总是用力抽打皮鞭，迎着朝阳催促短脚的羊群快些奔跑，尽快赶到目的地饱餐一顿。传说中的龙族像一座会飞的山峰，一旦从天上砸下来他无处可躲，小埃斯蒂尼安需要时刻提防可怕的龙族，还要随时盯着那些没心眼的羊儿，难挨的时间总是显得特别漫长。不过，当他在太阳落山前回到家，劈好柴禾，终于可以和弟弟玩耍一番，直到母亲唤他们进屋吃饭，一家人得以好好享受这个宁静短暂的夜晚。  
等第二天太阳升起来了，他既开心，又烦躁。  
后来由于第七灵灾，库尔扎斯的人们已经很多年没有见到纯粹的晴天，偶尔一场小雪，天顶上盖着一层薄薄的乌云，透光效果还不如缝补内衬的棉布，也因此众人对太阳神阿泽玛的记忆愈发模糊，而与伊修加德女神交好的月神显得更加亲仁。  
「月亮神梅茵菲娜将月光冻结成冰块，  
战争神哈罗妮以长枪将冰块加工雕琢，  
二神合力筑起庄严的宫殿。  
伟大之英雄，高洁之骑士，  
心怀慈爱之人，对爱忠贞之人，  
在那遥远的冰天之上、欢声笑语。」  
月亮和雪总是成双成对出现，雪是月的碎片，月是雪的温床，哪怕是伸手不见五指的暴雪天气，人们依然坚信月亮仍在守护着安详的冰天宫殿，只是因为异端者的无礼，坠落大地的雪才成了深渊裂口下横冲直撞的怪物。  
“可是只有在白天才能看到钻石星尘，我在隼巢见过几次，可好看了！”  
冒险者眉飞色舞开始比划那些朦胧而美好的雪精灵：“就像学者召唤出的小仙女一样，小小的温暖的光点，闪闪亮亮的，卟啉卟啉的！”他捧起一把雪抛向半空，灵动轻巧的小仙女并没有出现，凝结的雪块噗噗直直落地。埃斯蒂尼安吐槽这更像是陆行鸟下蛋的声音。  
“以前我不喜欢雪，雪会掩盖龙族的一切痕迹，猎龙行动总会因为失去了目标而被迫中止。”说到这，埃斯蒂尼安呼出一条长长的白雾，他伸出手，银白的鳞片一如曾经的屠龙手甲完美包裹结实有力的小臂，为了保证握枪手感而特地修剪的指甲变得粗长尖锐，整个手掌印在空无的雪地上，像极了过去他见过的小龙的足迹。  
龙骑士的身型修长挺拔，这些新生鳞片对他来说不过是换了一件贴身轻便的铠甲，后背凸出的龙脊如同铠甲的尖刺，无法影响他的奔跑与跳跃，唯一的烦恼只有那条不听话的尾巴。  
像是寄生在同一个躯体的第二生命，这个家伙不仅拥有自我的意识，还拥有特立独行的性格，偶尔做出一些意想不到的举动，甚至具有攻击性。埃斯蒂尼安不知道长须豹或者猫魅族是否有类似的烦恼，大概他们很大程度上是没有的，他想把这条粗壮的、烦人的、难以控制的伪魔界花触手压在屁股底下，然而这个任性的、暴躁的、无理取闹的东西却把他掀翻在地，以极为亲昵的姿态缠上冒险者的腰部，尾端温顺的躺在对方掌心。  
龙骑士对尾巴的厌恶再升一级。  
“埃斯蒂尼安也会像圣龙那样长出羽毛吗？”手心抚摸着光滑的尾巴尖，冒险者忽然冒出这么一句。  
“也许……谁知道呢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安发现自己正在变成一条龙的时候，亮银色的鳞片已经爬满了后颈，顺着肩头蔓延至胸口，而他的呼吸逐渐绵长缓慢，视野更加开阔，可以轻易捕捉到垂直方向的猎物。这对他来说似乎不是一件坏事，伊修加德子民的血脉中或多或少都有龙的因子，龙骑士体内也几乎是龙血，在得知真相的那一天，埃斯蒂尼安已经做好了心理准备，不论自己最后会以什么姿态存活，他都要诛杀邪龙。  
然后他就变成了尼德霍格。  
最后他变回了埃斯蒂尼安。  
面对身体的异变，埃斯蒂尼安十分冷静，独自来到天极白垩宫寻求圣龙解惑，获得的答案与自己的推测大致相同，只有“剩余的时间”，圣龙也不能给予他准确的答复。  
「过去和现在由无数个重复的事情堆砌而成，你不是唯一一个。」年迈的圣龙面部肌肉扭曲了一下，埃斯蒂尼安以前见过这个表情，似乎代表的是微笑：「你不必担心那位英雄的目光，他就在你的身后，不过，按照人类的礼仪，你最好亲自告诉他一回吧。」  
埃斯蒂尼安回过头，果然看到他的伙伴——那位背负盛名的英雄，像个普通的冒险者系着陆行鸟围裙，在一群棉花糖似的海狸中间拿着锤子对着残破的遗迹敲敲打打，灰扑扑的脸上写满了问号。  
龙骑士没想到会在天极白垩宫见到冒险者，不过他大概能猜到伙伴接受了一些奇奇怪怪的委托，一味将天穹圣人精神贯彻到底，而在得知自己将会变成龙的消息后——冒险者微微张开嘴显得有些惊讶，绕到身后撩开他的银发仔细打量那些鳞甲，他可以感受到人族骤然急促的呼吸，由远到近，由微凉到温热，一点温柔的触碰落在鳞片上，即刻分开。片刻，他的伙伴以寻常的口吻说道：“我答应了莫古力们把四臂广场通往天极白垩宫的路修好，需要先清理干净这片废墟，你等等我，或者你也来帮忙吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安鬼使神差应下，即便是他不熟悉的工事，也能恰好在冒险者需要的时候搭把手。等他们铺好珍珠白的地砖，冒险者就和他一起离开了翻云雾海，没有任何理由，两人又一次经历久别重逢，重新踏上旅途也只是因为完成了同一个任务。  
他们的相遇总是在不经意间达成，目标出奇的一致，后来聚少离多，对方去了哪里，做了什么，都不得而知。明明是两人的故事，但基本上都是冒险者一个人的表演，毕竟由于海德林的神秘力量，埃斯蒂尼安用不着开口，冒险者就被动地知道了他所有的黑历史。  
“当时我真的没听到你们在说什么，真的，莫古力们太吵了，他们一直在争论要不要把天极白垩宫刷成粉红色。”  
龙骑士蓦然想起某个差点被涂装成樱桃粉的迷你人偶，一阵恶寒，浑身鳞片以不可思议的角度几乎直立起来。冒险者瞪大眼睛盯着犹如风信子开花的尾巴，腰上却是铁荆棘束缚般窒息，他忍不住惊呼一声，手指小心戳了戳那融合雪月透亮色泽的花苞，顺着鳞片生长的方向抚摸它，看着它轻轻发颤，缓慢而平静变得柔软，贴合皮肤。  
好像炸了毛的猫尾巴，可它不是毛茸茸软绵绵的，而是滑溜溜凉嗖嗖的，冒险者来回捋了好几下，那尾巴也不恼不闹，很享受似的尾巴尖有一下没一下拍打冒险者的手心。  
“……别再碰了，很痒……”埃斯蒂尼安别过脸，他不是没试过将尾巴扯回来，可这尾巴死缠着他的伙伴，他越是使劲，自己越是向冒险者那边贴近，最后反而是他放弃了挣扎，由着那尾巴继续“骚扰”同伴。  
  
“我的身体似乎藏着另一个灵魂，尤其是这个多余的、无用的、没有任何意义的，‘零件’。它时常让我想起被邪龙之影附身的时候，我无法控制自己的身体，现在也一样，它总是做出一些让我尴尬的行为……尤其，对我的伙伴……”  
再一次听完埃斯蒂尼安的抱怨，圣龙眯着眼若有所思，继而咧开嘴悠悠叹了一口气：「我并没有感受到兄弟的力量。你的身体种种反应不过是你发自内心的期盼，无需大惊小怪。」  
埃斯蒂尼安当然不会把这些话转述给冒险者，只是每天默默适应转变为龙的过程，过长的利爪并不会妨碍他握紧魔枪，结实的小腿促使他跑得更快跳得更高，当他一跃而起，可以清楚感受到空气中氤氲的水汽穿过鳞甲的间隙，微妙却舒适的体验犹如沐浴，这种感觉并不坏，而等他稳当落地，迎接他的却是伙伴略显遗憾的表情。  
“埃斯蒂尼安没有翅膀吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安无法理解，为什么冒险者对于他正在变成龙这件事特别“宽容”，总是一副天真好奇的模样，甚至比他自己还要上心，投入了太多没必要的关注。  
“……不需要那种东西。”  
“艾尔·图说，龙会随着心境成长和环境变化而改变姿态。不知道埃斯蒂尼安最后会变成什么样的龙呢……”  
艾尔·图，目前已知第一只适应了人类文化而进化的龙族，喜欢“制作”，因此他的前爪变得更加灵活，便于操作各种工具。  
埃斯蒂尼安听奥恩·凯提过这只小龙带动不少幼龙进入人类城镇，也听闻某个曾经饮下龙血成为变种龙的普通居民重返故乡，这般多样的人龙杂居出现在伊修加德，竟然是如此自然而和谐的事实。如果是他的话……  
也许依然是“龙”骑士。  
“不知道，大概会成为第一个使用人类武器的……吧。”  
“哦哦，不管埃斯蒂尼安最后会变成什么样子，埃斯蒂尼安还是埃斯蒂尼安啊。”  
冒险者冲着他笑了笑，夜刚刚结束，残留在伙伴眼中的星光依然闪闪发亮，而龙堡方向飘来一层薄薄的乌云，如筛子兜住天幕，抖出粗糙的雪粒，没有漏下传闻中晶莹剔透的钻石星尘。  
埃斯蒂尼安只觉得，钻石星尘并不重要，遗憾的是月光停驻的时间又减短了。


	2. [n]esh

埃斯蒂尼安觉得，他的睡眠时间在减少。  
海船的起伏趋于平缓，熬过暴风雨的摧残后温柔如母亲摆动摇篮的手，远东的水手聚集在甲板另一头纵情高歌，逆着风歌词听不真切，冒险者摇头晃脑跟着哼起旋律，埃斯蒂尼安伸手捂住那张只会发出各种拟音词的嘴。  
他尝试闭上眼睛，身体并不感到疲倦，大脑也异常清醒，可以辨别拂过耳畔的风声究竟是月神的柔声祈祷，还是战神的低沉号角。他又尝试思念家乡，伊修加德的气候已经得到极大的改善，甚至迎来了久违的春季，微薄的绿意从山麓开始蔓延，交汇河的旗帜重新飘扬在日光下……昔日被狩猎的巨龙始终保持傲然的姿态冰封在冰雪天坑中心，还有那把贯穿上颚的长枪，足尖踩上去的时候整个雕像都在微微颤抖，仿佛龙苏醒的前兆……  
无论如何也睡不着，他换了个姿势倚着桅杆，觉察一颗绒毛活物慢慢贴上胸膛，像极了太阳神草原随处可见的刺草球，那种具有可爱的欺骗性的妖灵毛球总是成群结队出现，喜欢软蓬蓬的草堆，但眼前这只居然喜欢软绵绵的胸肌。他的银色长发已经硬化，变成一对灰白尖角，不像龙的犄角可以作为辅助武器，更像细长的梦魇之角，仅仅是装饰，而身上的龙鳞也在逐渐硬化，尤其是背脊，隆起的脊骨似乎还不够粗实，内里的骨头还要扎破皮肉开出花儿一般，唯有胸口、腹部和关节处的鳞片依然柔韧。  
冒险者伸手绕到他的颈后，抚摸犄角粗粝的纹路，问他睡觉的时候会不会压到。  
“习惯了，这样坐着就好，夜晚很快就过去了。”  
“以前你在外面巡逻的时候也是这样吗？”  
“龙族不会给你重新穿上铠甲的时间。”  
“哦哦，那现在可以好好睡觉了！”  
说着，冒险者又往他怀里挤了挤。  
“龙肚子好暖和啊！”冒险者这样说。埃斯蒂尼安只好抱紧伙伴，意外听到了对方几不可闻倒吸气的声音……他小心避开手臂上多出的钉状刺。冒险者的头发似乎长了许多，平日里松松垮垮扎个小辫，柔顺的贴在后颈上——埃斯蒂尼安总会忍不住撩一下、戳一下，那条小辫子并不会像尾巴一样感到烦躁而左右摇摆，但冒险者会抬起头对他露出为难的笑：“搭档，我的脑袋可不是魔大陆的通讯装置啊。”  
冒险者的眼睛永远处于充满活力的满电状态，令他本能的去追逐目光流动的轨迹——蓝色眸子的尽头伫立着小小的他，这时一颗星芒融入水晶球的中心，小小的、晶莹的花园，那些星星封在这个圆形的罐子里，颠来倒去挥洒星屑，肆意闪耀生命，然后渐渐地沉寂，象征乏力的余烬散落一地，却被冒险者轻轻掩盖过去了。任谁经历了长途跋涉和几次海上风雨，总会感到疲倦的吧……龙骑士咕哝一声，对方翘起的头发轻轻扫过脖子上那块新生的、与众不同的鳞片，弄得他心底也痒痒的。那些活蹦乱跳的小心思总是变着花样出场，催促他抓住机会做些什么，也许这就是自己最近精力充沛的源头？  
埃斯蒂尼安一向是顺着心意走的任性生物，于是他提议：“伙伴，我们去泡温泉吧。”  
  
望海楼以具有疗养功能的温泉而闻名，据温泉拥有者宣称，没有什么是这神奇的泉水不能治愈的，无论是烧伤、划伤还是不当行为造成的皮疹。  
埃斯蒂尼安拿着烤鱿鱼和清酒进入浴池时，冒险者已经泡软化成一块棉花糖，整个人瘫在温泉里不愿动弹，好像真的累坏了，而他听见身边的响动脑袋自觉靠过去，身暖心更暖，他发出舒适的喟叹，眯着眼似乎随时会沉沉睡去。  
他们远赴奥萨德次大陆旅行时也是这般风尘仆仆，效仿暮晖之民逐水草而生，见证了准季德部和喀鲁部的刃海争斗，拜访了据说200年前已经灭亡、实际上隐藏在山岳地带的阿茹拉克部，这些鲜为人知的部族多数游荡在草原的边缘。有一次他们接了委托要去寻找月神沙漠深处的麦日其德部，结果碰到上了百年一遇的沙暴，两人在沙漠腹地兜兜转转了好几天，与正在迁移的乌鲁枚特部相遇，才得到指点走出沙漠回到朵塔尔水洲，又被纱都误认为是幼年的曼殊师里，差点一顿好揍。  
到那为止，冒险者没有表现出一点不耐烦和疲惫，向着异世界和新大陆前进的脚步从未停歇，似乎对他来说这种传统意义上的旅行才是休息，如果他接到拂晓的委托，跟埃斯蒂尼安打个招呼就匆匆离开。埃斯蒂尼安会继续两人既定的行程，因为他们终会在某一个地点重逢。  
埃斯蒂尼安不仅相信冒险者的好运，也相信那两位拉拉菲尔女士的情报能力。  
冒险者已经睡着了，他压着埃斯蒂尼安的尾巴而不自知，龙骑士粗粝的掌心抚过他身上每一寸伤痕也没有任何反应。埃斯蒂尼安回想起这段短暂的海上时光，东洲气候潮湿，闷热多雨，一旦下雨他的伙伴就蜷在角落，像是在忍受什么痛苦一般辗转反侧，两边腮帮微微鼓起，被发现了也不愿发出一点声音，等埃斯蒂尼安靠近，冒险者立刻扑了上去，箍住他的腰部把自己埋在龙骑士温热的怀抱中，几度深呼吸才平静下来，就像现在这样。那些浅浅的嫩肉较为平整，它们只是不经意间造成的伤口，而那些狰狞的、如老树根部盘绕着手臂和腰背的伤疤还透着饱满的红色，也许是冒险者初出茅庐时经验不足受的伤，也许是第七灵灾的印记，或许是与诸多蛮神搏斗的勋章，又或许是拯救异世界付出的代价，埃斯蒂尼安不知道，恐怕冒险者自己也说不清。然而这些疤痕摸起来软软的，与男人紧实梆硬的肌肉形成鲜明对比，就像猫的肉球，还有龙的胸腹……埃斯蒂尼安摸了摸自己的胸口和肚子，的确如此。  
龙的对手兼伙伴是龙骑士，龙骑士的另一面则是龙，他们原本的皮肤成了坚硬的肉鳞，这些不知道何时留下的伤痕反而成了最柔软的存在，变成了可以触摸的时间。  
  
模儿部年迈的萨满微微一笑，向远道而来的客人传递“神明”的旨意：  
「从过去到现在的时空中，  
从现在到未来的时空中，  
每一个人如星辰来去匆匆。  
若夜空之流星划过天际，  
朋友啊，请不要为此哀伤叹息！  
那日在对星空许下的诺言、  
将会化作不灭的星光传承直到永远。」  
  
“唔……”  
冒险者悠悠转醒，呆呆发愣了一会儿，忽然慌忙摸了摸自己的脸，又摸了摸身体，连带埃斯蒂尼安也跟着他紧张起来。冒险者眼里还带着水汽，没头没脑来了这么一句：“我变回来了？”  
“什么？伙伴，你怎么了？”  
“没什么，一个梦而已。”冒险者挠了挠脑袋，脸上浮出淡淡的红云：“我梦见自己变成了一只北方度假獭獭，和你一起在伊修加德泡温泉，结果我睡着了，醒来的时候发现自己躺在天穹街的门口。还好还好，我们真的在泡温泉……”  
信息量有点大，埃斯蒂尼安一时不知道应该先吐槽什么，只好宽慰对方：“你太累了，伙伴。你需要好好休息。”  
冒险者却不以为意，喝了一口清酒，脸上的酡红更浓：“啊啊，明明是温泉太舒服了，让人忍不住想要睡觉。不如下次我们去望海楼顶上的浴池吧，一边泡温泉一边欣赏黄金港的花火大会，有很多漂亮的花火哦，砰、砰、砰！特别好看！”  
“只要有烤鱿鱼，在哪里泡温泉都一样。我突然有些怀念奥恩·凯那小家伙的龙火烤鱿鱼了。”  
“对对对，还有奥尔·迪、卡尔·米克、特·伊斯拉、艾尔·图……他们应该都没见过远东的焰火，那我们可以做一种龙火焰火，如果伊修加德也能开办花火大会就好了，不过得先和其他龙族解释这不是弩炮才行啊。可是雪人们害怕火焰，要是他们再次逃走的话，孩子们的星芒节会不得不取消吧……？”  
冒险者又提到去年的星芒节，那时候他和拂晓的同伴们正在另一个世界奋战，错过了“人造生命”合唱团节日演出，为此懊恼了好一阵，最后自己换上星芒节的盛装，为天穹街罗兰梅田的孤儿们发放礼物，而那三个孩子都长成大人了，一直在教导孤儿院的弟弟妹妹自己动手丰衣足食。他又提到多年前第一次在伊修加德过星芒节，艾默里克亲自穿上梦幻装来迎接自己，可惜那时候龙骑士已经远赴他乡，没有看到这历史性的一幕。还有前几年的星芒士兵活动……  
埃斯蒂尼安不耐的咂咂嘴，说的却是：“啧，有什么好看的。你要是想看，我可以穿给你看。”  
冒险者明显酒精上头，嘀嘀咕咕自说自话，压根就没听清搭档说了什么：“今年一定要回到格里达尼亚观看星芒节演出，我听说麦森塔培养了一支陆行鸟圣歌队，她将登台指挥表演。呼……我终于可以作为观众在台下享受音乐了！”  
他趴着龙骑士的肩头，浸湿的胡渣软绵绵扎在龙鳞上，不痛不痒：“搭档，一起去吧！我们已经很~久~没有一起行动了，这次一起回伊修加德，去看看雅伯里克师父吧！”  
埃斯蒂尼安嘴上应着“好的”，心里却在疑惑，他的伙伴心心念念的那些事，难道不是他们来奥萨德之前就经历过的吗，哪有那么久远呢……  
属于埃斯蒂尼安的“时间”正在被冲淡。


	3. gro[n]

「凭什么我们就非得挨饿？  
凭什么我们就非得遭受贵族的剥削！  
凭什么我们连生存的权利都要被你们夺走！」  
贫民窟女孩声嘶力竭的质问。  
「我们都是平等的人？  
呵，别做梦了！  
你们这些贱民，从出生就注定，  
要为我们贵族服务！」  
贵族男子冷漠而鄙夷的讥讽。  
「我在前面跑，你在后面追。  
我就像一只兔子，而你则是猎人。  
但是，兔子准备了很多陷阱等待着猎人……」  
黑暗中，一双血红的眼睛静静地注视孤身深入的英雄。  
「猎人落入了陷阱。  
他惊恐地发现，苦苦追捕的猎物不是兔子。  
那是谎言与欺骗。」  
  
“库啵啵！库啵！”  
埃斯蒂尼安一脸冷漠看着台上那只顶着蓝球的莫古力施展魔法将另一只顶着白球的莫古力包裹在透明的肥皂泡里，两只莫古力在舞台特效下融为一体，成为一只顶着形似“龙眼”的巨型莫古力，在台下孩子们的惊呼声中挺胸望天狂笑。  
他的搭档极力推荐的剧场艇初见号的最新力作？  
他的老友积极引入的纪念革命□周年的舞台剧？  
据说这是以埃德蒙·德·福尔唐个人回忆录《苍穹之禁城》为蓝本改编的戏剧？  
就这？？？  
埃斯蒂尼安一时不知道应该先抓住冒险者揍一顿，还是先踹了博雷尔子爵府的窗。  
台上的巨大型海狸大喊库啵啵库啵，台下的小莫古力们跟着喊库啵啵库啵——这些穿着莫古力衣服的孩子来自罗兰莓田孤儿院，现任院长莉塞勒女士少年时与冒险者有些交情，大方赠送两张门票，邀请英雄阁下及其伙伴欣赏这部伊修加德传奇年度大戏。然而更早的时候冒险者收到了天极白垩宫修复竣工仪式的邀请函，在两只莫古力和一群莫古力之间挣扎许久，最终选择投入翻云雾海莫古力的怀抱，埃斯蒂尼安则选择了两只莫古力，实际上也落入了一群“莫古力”的包围圈里。一想到他的搭档也正在类似的平行世界中徜徉，埃斯蒂尼安感觉有些窒息。  
趁着中场休息，埃斯蒂尼安果断跳窗逃离圣埃德·米尔维什剧院，独自站在白霜官舍屋顶俯瞰无名众人广场。偌大的天穹街人来人往，来自世界各地的冒险者和商人们为这座山城送来了许多惊喜，也慕名皇都龙骑士的故事而来，尤其是那位传说中的苍天之龙骑士，但随着时间的推移，后来的人们只能从天机工房出品的迷你人偶窥其一二。而周年活动期间，与伊修加德交好的蛮族诸如美艳的大鸟衮杜氏族、形似昆虫的骨颌离群一族、好奇心旺盛的龙族幼龙，以及田园郡的哥布林族，他们频繁出现在十字镐大街上，令初来乍到的冒险者们惊叹不已，对比之下身着尖刺铠甲的白发精灵显得平平无奇。埃斯蒂尼安的出现像一阵风，转瞬消失在官舍背后。  
  
友情出演的奥尔·迪嗷呜一声，载着名为“蒙布朗”的莫古力从天花板上俯冲而下，在观众席上空盘旋几个来回，尽情享受孩子们抛出的欢呼和掌声，这才心满意足落在舞台上。  
「在千年前，龙骑士是与龙搭档战斗的骑士。  
在千年后，英雄是乘龙凯旋的光之战士。  
故事尚未结束，历史不可更改，  
未来终会期待，新的传说诞生。」  
  
艾默里克从上议院卸任的那一年，他收到某位英雄寄来的一株拉诺西亚石藤。伊修加德城区鲜见绿植，灰压压的石头城长年与白雪为伴，异国五颜六色的招牌最是鲜艳惹眼，柔弱的绿植黯然失色，默默在博雷尔子爵府的花园中生长，不知何时已经贴满背光的外墙，甚至有一根大胆的枝条从书房的窗户钻进室内，增添一抹明亮的祖母绿。  
埃斯蒂尼安长腿跨上窗台时注意避开这株宝贵的绿植，书桌后的前上议院议长见状露出无奈的笑容：“埃斯蒂尼安，这么多年了，你还是一点也没变。除了你的尾巴，它看起来精神不太好，要来杯红茶吗？”  
“不了，你的口味也没变，那些糖浆比我体内的龙血还要浓稠。”  
埃斯蒂尼安从未刻意隐瞒自己正在变成龙的事实，那些龙鸟、希里科塔和变种龙，曾经都是人类，例如住在天穹街的那一位希里科塔，据他描述变成龙后只是外貌发生了变化，他本就胆小怕死，仅仅利用所谓“强大的力量”来帮助家人和邻居搬运重物，轻松地把长大的女儿扛在肩头，而时不时还会被粗心的妻子踩到尾巴，其他时候他认为自己依然是个“人类”。有了这个先例，那些流浪在外的龙人得以回归故乡，重新融入普通人的生活。  
通过两位朋友信中的描述，艾默里克想象了一下埃斯蒂尼安可能的模样——白色的鳞片吗，或许埃斯蒂尼安会变成维德佛尔尼尔那样的白翼巨龙，冒险者可以坐在他的背上，他们共同翱翔在无垠的苍穹……然后某一日，自己在眺望云海陷入沉思时，会刚好看到起在龙背上的英雄，重现当年英雄乘龙归来的那一幕。  
“英雄阁下没有和你一起回来吗？”  
“……他依然是个大忙人啊。”  
“之前我断断续续听到一些传闻，貌似是关于你和英雄阁下……你们，一直在一起冒险吗？”  
“我们一直是搭档啊。”  
好吧。艾默里克摇摇头，习惯性朝窗外看了一眼，木制的窗棂装饰深绿的不规则边框，画布下方涂满了大大小小的黑灰色块，上方留出一小块空白，很多时候被灰白的雪填满，偶尔浮现淡蓝的晴天，忽然一只飞鸟掠过……  
矜持的精灵贵族表情没有过多的变化，经过多年的政治生涯，他学会了巧妙掩藏自己的情绪，在久违的故友面前似乎没这必要？也许吧，他只是习惯了含蓄地表达内心真实的想法，习惯了耐心等候对方主动承接话题。  
但这些习惯在那两个人面前形同虚设。他回过神，眼窝里盛着一片阴影：“我记得今天是《飞向苍穹》的首映日，你和英雄阁下都没去观看吗？”  
龙骑士的竖瞳一瞬间收缩如细缝，良久，艾默里克听到老友毫无波澜的“埋怨”：“……果然是你。”  
他叹了一声，语气中充满了遗憾：“那两张票确实是我拜托莉塞勒女士转交给英雄阁下的，抱歉，我又擅自做主了。我十分想知道英雄阁下对这次演出的评价，目前看来是没有机会了。”  
“我倒是看了前半部分，有个疑问。”龙骑士百思不得其解：“为什么这部剧的演员全是长残的海狸？？？”  
“噗……埃斯蒂尼安，老友，你应该放下对莫古力族的成见了。”艾默里克没绷住笑，眼角纹路更深，他的语气逐渐轻快活泼，不是礼节性的解释，而是充满自豪的炫耀：“我问过英雄阁下的意见，他说翻云雾海的莫古力们看了《黄道英雄传奇》后，对演员这个职业产生了极大的兴趣，成立了莫古力表演团，他们希望这部戏剧能铭记莫古力、龙族和人类和谐相处的时代，并在天极白垩宫修复后延续下去。我认为这是伊修加德与莫古力族进一步了解彼此的好机会，所以我邀请莫古表演团全体出演，莫古灵长老也同意了。而且……”  
阳光穿过遍布生机的木窗，不同的绿叶做着相同的梦，它们静静簇拥新生的芽儿，等待花开的那一天。艾默里克小心把那条枝丫推回外面的世界，从书房的窗台可以看到不远处飞艇坪延伸的站台，他喜欢站在这里，这里可以清晰看到所有出发和返岗的飞空艇，还有在此降落的龙。  
龙回来了，他等的人也回来了。  
“‘我希望更多的人能够记住他们的名字，记住他们曾经存在过。’英雄阁下是这么说的，角色的模样无关紧要。”  
“他就是这样的人，自己的事从来不放在心上。”埃斯蒂尼安表示赞同，又问他：“那么，同为大忙人的你，艾默里克，你为什么也没有出现在观众席上？”  
“没有必要，埃斯蒂尼安……历史比戏剧更让我刻骨铭心。我还有一个小小的私人请求，朋友。”  
艾默里克闭上眼睛，睁开时他的目光一如既往柔和，犹如撕开了未回复的信件，信纸的毛边也是美好而朦胧的。  
“请替我转告他：博雷尔府没有固定的午茶时间，这里常备醇厚的红茶和香甜的桦木糖浆，我随时欢迎他的到来，期待他新的冒险故事。”  
“喂，现在的你也是退休人员了，还有‘时间’，未来有什么计划吗？”  
“我的未来无关紧要，对我来说最重要的始终是伊修加德的未来，这个国家还有需要我的时候。虽然我辞去了议长一职，但神殿骑士团的工作还没有结束，我余下的‘时间’早已被预定。何况我的人生中已经有一次弥足珍贵的冒险了，虽然很遗憾，但我不后悔。”  
城市、大陆、社会、国家，我们的选择从来就不广阔，从来不自由。  
埃斯蒂尼安微微颔首，正准备从来时的窗口离开……有什么东西已经悄然改变，趁着“时间”还算充裕，他必须赶快把伙伴接回来。  
“艾默里克，你还有门票吗？要三张。下一次日出后直接在剧院门口碰面吧。”  
  
圣埃德·米尔维什剧院。  
一束灯光打下，扮演光之战士的蒙布朗独自飘浮在舞台中央，在那昏暗的背景中，隐约可见许多高大的背影。  
「我们总是在逝去之后怀念，  
在伤痛之后纪念，在离别之后想念。  
我们不知道旅程从何开始，  
也不知道时间在何处停止，  
悠久之风吹拂，信如白鸽展翅，  
梅茵菲娜的呼唤，你成为晴空下第一片雪。  
愿水晶给予你指引，我的朋友，  
再见库啵。」


	4. oo[h]r

阿德内尔占星台，士兵食堂。  
唯一的壁炉膛内火烧的旺盛，空气中微不可见的细小热浪无声翻腾，源源不断填充石室，令人仿佛置身于温泉的怀抱，冻僵的肌肉缓缓舒展，紧张的神经渐渐松弛，脸颊通红，手心微烫，整个人软绵绵暖洋洋的，随心所欲瘫在桌上，享受冬日独有的温暖。  
当厄丝蒂安推开门，张扬的雪风立刻将炉火压过一头，壁炉旁一坨绒球状的不明生物慌忙跳起来，以令人不可思议的角度落在厄丝蒂安身边，屁股一撅把门顶上。  
厄丝蒂安呆愣片刻，忽的爽朗笑了：“居然是你，我还以为那是今天晚上要宰杀的黑羊。你的跳跃技术一点也没有退步呢。”  
冒险者露出一个憨厚的笑容，忽然打了个冷颤，赶紧冲回壁炉前，手忙脚乱往膛内塞了许多柴禾，直到火焰重新焕发生命，黏着的暖流包围全身，这才松了口气。  
“你好像比以前更怕冷了？我记得你拿到试炼的铠甲的时候，一定要贴着火把里外都烤暖和了才肯穿上，雅伯里克师父还说你意外的有些娇气……埃斯蒂尼安那家伙呢？你们两个不是一起过来的吗？”  
冒险者裹紧了厚重的大衣，仅仅露出半张小脸，两颊肌肉饱满富有弹性，经过熏烤透出晶亮的红色，像一颗烂熟的仙女苹果。猎人忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，略显松弛的皮肤昭示年岁的流逝，一头冷金长发也被雪国灰白的色调侵蚀大半，腰背依然挺拔，犹如一棵遗世雪松，独立在秋意盎然的龙堡高地，这种变化在冒险者身上不太明显。他的眼睛依旧是澄澈的水晶蓝，似乎那些杂质都化成了透明的气泡，不知何时偷偷从眼角溜走了。  
“我们出了大审门后分开了，他说有事要亲自处理，我就先过来。厄丝蒂安，谢谢你邀请我参加这次的聚会，不过先说好了，我不喝酒。”  
“那真是太遗憾了，看来我们只能把埃斯蒂尼安灌醉了。”  
狭窄的食堂格外冷清，外出巡逻的骑士还没有归队，研究星空的学者不愿意出门，只有碎雪打在窗棂上的砰砰声响，厄丝蒂安自顾倒了一杯蛋奶酒，招呼冒险者在她对面坐下。龙骑士们的聚会原定于今晚，但总有耐不住寂寞的人先行一步，前来寻找回忆。  
远道而来的猎人显然藏着许多故事，但她会作为一个前辈，像对无数天真如陆行鸟幼崽的旁听者那样，抹去自己的背影，缓缓道来他人的故事。  
“说实话，这次聚会其实是阿莱姆贝的主意，你大概不认识他——阿莱姆贝原本也是龙骑士，后来他成为了一名诗人，一直在西部高地传唱他的作品《库尔扎斯河》。虽然我对诗歌不感兴趣，但听猎人们说过，那是一位年轻的龙骑士和一位强大的英雄并肩作战的故事。诗中的龙骑士我不敢肯定究竟是埃斯蒂尼安还是他自己，但是那位英雄我猜一定是你。”  
冒险者默默思考了一会，居然给出了肯定的答案：“我认识他，我们打过一架，后来一起击退了山巨魔。”  
他露出憨厚的笑，厄丝蒂安跟着咧咧嘴，又说道：“不愧是你，想不到你和阿莱姆贝还有这段经历，或许龙骑士之间打招呼的方式就是拼尽全力切磋一番吧。”  
冒险者又想了想，自己和埃斯蒂尼安第一次见面时的确差点打起来了，不过后来也算把这场迟来的“初见仪式”补上了。他抿着嘴笑意浅浅，眼睛里的小火苗嘭地燃了起来。  
食堂大门裂开一条细缝，埋伏许久的冰雪立刻以不可挡之势冲击门扉。冒险者一激灵，果断窜回壁炉旁，恨不得整个人滚入通红的炉膛。同一时间布吕斯蒙搓着手臂挤入室内，毫不犹豫冲向壁炉，待整个人烤热烤软，慢悠悠瘫在椅子上揉腰捶腿。  
“为什么我们不在忘忧骑士亭聚餐？阿莱姆贝那家伙的脑袋在库尔扎斯河里泡坏了吗？”  
“放轻松点，伙伴，阿莱姆贝选择这里肯定有他的道理，英雄阁下都没抱怨这该死的天气，你就少说两句吧。”  
厄丝蒂安使了个眼色，布吕斯蒙这才注意到对面穿成一团羊毛的男人——一颗蓬松的脑袋几乎与皮草大衣融为一体，一双明亮的蓝眼睛映着火焰，像是在高温中融解的玻璃，末了眨眨眼，风息火灭，最终塑型成了活泼的弹珠，布吕斯蒙似乎能感受到对方随着热浪升腾的愉悦心情。  
“哈罗妮啊，这真是美妙的缘分！英雄阁下，你还记得我吗？我叫布吕斯蒙。”  
冒险者点点头：“嗯嗯，我记得你，当时你和厄丝蒂安一起监督我的苍天试炼。”  
得到了肯定的答复，布吕斯蒙反而一愣，在他看来，英雄身边永远不缺乏能力出众的伙伴和身居高位的朋友，即便是龙骑士，他们当中还有一个苍天之龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安的光环也足够遮蔽所有人的名字……可英雄阁下说他记得自己，还说他记得当年共同经历的事，布吕斯蒙已经做好了被遗忘的心理准备，何曾想到英雄不愧是英雄，一个回答打出了直爆效果，教他猝不及防。  
退休的龙骑士很久没有体会到血液翻腾、以太阵阵刺痛的感觉了，皱巴巴的嘴角努了努，却淡淡地表达自己激动的心情。  
“如果能够提前知晓你未来的壮举，或许当初我就会摘下头盔，让你看到我的长相，对我的印象更深一些。可龙骑士都是从冰天宫坠落的碎屑，转眼粉身碎骨，去记住一个随时都会死去的人，没必要……”  
厄丝蒂安有些触动，背过身去，压制颤抖的肩膀，许多年少的轻狂在侥幸之后总是伴着深深的遗憾。如果当初能够放下骄傲早些回家，是不是就能见到父亲最后一面了呢……  
“不过最令我惊讶的是，你看起来并没有受到时间神的约束，我忽然想起百年前一个传闻：据说有位魔法师创造了时之魔法，能够令人返老还童，但这份力量封印在一个人偶中，魔法师死后无人能找到这个人偶。当然，这些消息总是真假参半，比神秘的时魔法还要难以辨别。”  
冒险者两眼一亮，向布吕斯蒙讲起调查员的故事，说着说着，天极白垩宫前那一幕仿佛就在昨日，神秘的魔法人偶利用时魔法救了众人，同时每个人都变成了人偶眼中最完美的模样——  
冒险者忽然不做声了，他摸摸自己发烫的脸颊。咦……当时，我好像也中了时魔法……？  
厄丝蒂安及时收敛情绪，她在龙骑士团时倒也听过苍雄骑士团的名号，更多传闻来自她的养父，虽然苍雄骑士团不及苍穹骑士团的名声响亮，但他们也是真实存在过的，那些人屠了一辈子的龙，只有三个幸存者，后来离开了皇都便不知所踪，想不到他们还有这样一段奇遇……不服老，却也不得不向时间低头，毕竟岁月不饶人，老猎人经验丰富，却也羡慕年轻猎人那充满活力的身体。  
昔日的龙骑士，如今的老猎人长叹一声，兀自举起酒杯碰了碰同僚空荡荡的杯子，一个、两个、三……来来去去，怎么还是只有这几个杯子？  
“艾斯嘉尔蒙不打算来了吗？我听说前两年他就退休了。”  
“这几年布兰琪亚的旧伤又复发了，艾斯嘉尔蒙要照顾老伴又要照顾孙子，哪有时间出门陪我们喝酒。”  
“我只知道他们两个后来加入了侦测大队，去翻云雾海执行任务了，没想到最后居然结婚了……这么说，今晚只有你、我、阿莱姆贝、英雄阁下和雅伯里克导师了？”  
“等等，伙伴，你是不是漏了一个？埃斯蒂尼安他不回来吗。”  
“那得问我们的英雄阁下了。”  
两位龙骑士前辈的目光立刻集中到冒险者身上，而冒险者眯着眼专心致志打盹，细微的呼噜声被火焰烫得柔软缠绵，不知熏烤出了怎样的美梦。  
  
「如库尔扎斯河般清澈明亮，  
如库尔扎斯河般皎洁纯净，  
如库尔扎斯河般汹涌澎湃，  
是我那颗沸腾的心……」  
一个个清冷的音符连奏成潺潺流水，从冰天宫的阶梯顺流而下，铺平在冻结的库尔扎斯河面，乳白色的光稀释了浓稠的阴云，雪已经停了，澄净冰面得以倒影满天星光，还有归来之人厚实的靴底。  
“阿莱姆贝！”布吕斯蒙上前扣住迟到的阿莱姆贝的肩头，又对他的胸口给予热情一击：“你这小子，这么多年一点进步都没有，来来去去还是绵延不断的库尔札斯河水，说好的云海翱翔呢？”  
“布吕斯蒙，你怎么越来越像煞风景的山巨魔了。”阿莱姆贝随手拨弄几个竖琴音符，续上《库尔扎斯河》的间奏，言语间抑制不住的兴奋：“我听说今天那位英雄阁下会来参加聚会，对我来说简直是天赐的惊喜，当初我与英雄阁下决斗时并不知情，然而他的强大惊艳了我，那真是一段美妙的经历，于是今天我打算找回少年的状态，来重新演绎这首诗。”  
这下吃惊的换成了布吕斯蒙：“什么？！你和英雄阁下进行了对决？”  
他的视线在得意的后辈、偷笑的女猎人以及熟睡的英雄三者之间来回碰撞，布吕斯蒙忍不住挠了挠不剩多少头发的脑袋，最后只能向厄丝蒂安求证：“搭档，这是真的吗？我是不是错过了什么？”  
“别看我，搭档，我也就比你早了一会儿……噢，也不算早，就在你进门前那一刻。”  
“好吧，好吧，你们都和英雄阁下有过‘亲密的接触’，埃斯蒂尼安那家伙更加不用说，看来就剩我一个人没有完成这项仪式了。”  
“错过的年少对决，他人终生的荣耀，午夜梦回的遗憾，谢谢你布吕斯蒙，我的灵感犹如库尔札斯河源源不断地奔涌——  
「这是一个悲剧的男人，  
虚度的光阴，  
他站在库尔札斯河畔。」”  
“闭嘴吧！阿莱姆贝。”  
「这是一位屠龙者，  
最后的停泊处，  
他留下一个故事，  
纪录了一个衰老无畏的男人。」  
年老的雅伯里克手已经按在大门上，他隐约听到食堂里同时传来厄丝蒂安坦荡的笑声、布吕斯蒙莫名的咆哮和叮叮咚咚的竖琴声。这是一个从战场上归来的士兵，岁月、墙壁和门扉隔离了战火和伤痛，这个男人并不着急推开大门，他想看看世界是否是圆形的，于是他回过头，看到了跟随他的足迹而来的客人。  
“呀，这不是……！你是来看望我的吗？”


End file.
